Many food products consist of combining food materials into a single sandwiched meal or treat. Many types of sandwiches are generally cooked, either to warm ingredients, enhance flavor, melt ingredients, or cause toasting of some or all the ingredients. Typically problems are encountered in keeping the ingredients together and avoiding a mess while making these types of sandwiches. Also, an operator must lay the incomplete sandwich on a flat surface while the innards are prepared, usually by being cooked and then, the operator must attempt to balance the unstable portions during joinder.
A common sandwich, often made while camping, is s'mores. S'mores cookie sandwiches are a well-known treat, typically made of one or two marshmallows and a small slab of milk chocolate sandwiched between two graham crackers, which is all then cooked until the marshmallow and chocolate soften and begin to melt. Generally, the marshmallow is heated by a heat source, such as a grill, toaster, oven or range, and then placed in between the graham crackers with portions of chocolate where the graham crackers are then slightly compressed. The heated marshmallow causes the chocolate to melt, making a tasty, gooey snack. However, the marshmallow and chocolate, when melted, have a tendency to spread beyond the cracker edges and making a mess.
Numerous other types of sandwiches such as grilled cheese, or a combination of a cheese, meat, and a bread product often encounter similar problems. Similar issues arise with making cold sandwiches when using viscous ingredients such as peanut butter, jelly, or marshmallow fluff. In all such cases, it remains a challenge to keep the components of the heated sandwiches together during compression, cooking and/or serving of the sandwiches without the internal food products spilling or oozing out over edges thereby making a mess and the sandwich lees enjoyable.
Thus, there exists a need for a cooking accessory for making combinations of food products into a sandwiched product while avoiding the food products from spilling or oozing out from the sandwich